heroes_of_tyrnfandomcom-20200213-history
At Dawn We Plan
The chase Peren and Bird spurred on their horses, intent on chasing down the doppelganger Vyerith. Unfortunately, she had a large headstart, and in their haste to catch up the two pursuers triggered a rockslide that knocked Peren unconscious and threw Bird from her horse. In the end they were forced to return to the cave, battered and bruised, and unsuccessful, leaving a dangerous enemy unnacounted for. There's work to be done! Gundren agreed to give each member of the party a 5% stake in the mine once it was up and runnning. But first, they needed to ensure it was secure. Gundren tasked the party with getting a message to Sildar, who in turn would contact his associates in Lundinuim to hire scholars to help uncover the secrets of the Spell Forge. He also asked that the party try and find able bodied soldiers to help guard the mine from those who might seek to take control of it. Peren suggested they contact Florps tribe, a useful ally that could potentially be trusted to protect the mines without stealing. The idea was met with a general murmur of approval. The only snag was that they had no way of contacting their goblin friend. The heroes return That evening, the party help Gundren and Nundro bury their slain brother in a somber ceremony outside the cave. The rest of the evening was spent in quiet contemplation, with each member reflecting on the journey that had brought them here, and what was to come (and everyone reached level 5). The following morning, the four companions bid farewell to Gundren and Nundro and made their way back to Phandalin, recieving a heroes welcome when they rode into town that evening. An uproarous party ensued, with all in attendence drinking to excess. It was at this time that Peren, mug in hand, declared that the party should be dubbed the Goldfinger Guild, and somehow managed to convince the others to agree. While in Phandalin, the newly named Goldfinger Guild passed on Gundrens message to Sildar, and discussed their plans for what to do next. Sildar informed them of the a pressing issue in the valley involving a tribe or orcs that had settled in the northern basin, destroying a large town and unsettling the residents of Phandalin. The townmaster of Oldstone and the Baron of Ravens Keep had called for a mercenary group to come to their aid, but a disagreement on payment had stalled any progress in that direction. The party decided to discuss the matter with Townmaster Gale in Oldstone when they passed through, to see if there was anything to be done about the situation. The next step While recovering from the events of Wave Echo Cave, Ruth spent her downtime puring over the notes and maps that had recovered from the long lost site. She determined that the old map of the Kingdom of Arden could be overlaid onto a modern map of the north, allowing them to potentially find some long lost sites from a near mythological kingdom. Cross referencing the map with the writings they found in the ziggurat, the party decided to investigate Termallaine after passing though Bryn Shander in seach of Ruth's husband Artus. With a plan in hand, the Goldfinger Guild set off for Oldstone, stopping in town to collect their payment from the Townmasters clerk, sell some loot, and prepare to journey west to Icewind Dale.